


TubeRose

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 余本走tb搜徇私/笔记本合刊个人部分试阅主要收录内容如下：《TubeRose》上班族X舞台剧演员paro 我《遥远的光 静寂的夜》乐团paro 石灰灯太太





	1. TubeRose 1st

飞机还未落地，小圆窗外漆黑一片，隐隐约约正涌动的云层间不时有几道强光乍现，像繁华区里电压不稳的广告灯箱，在黑夜无节奏地闪动。

闯过云层，一点点小水珠打在玻璃上又被急促的气流吹走。

地上已变成浅水滩，风伴着滂沱大雨荡起层层白浪，引桥的射灯转明亮了些，渚薰看看手表，拉着行李通过。

已打点好的接机如约而至，除发梢沾到车门框滴落的雨珠，他的大衣与西服仍是笔挺整洁，与车外的湿气无缘。

黑色的商务车驶离机场的范围潜入夜色，雨点撞击车子发出噼里啪啦的响声盖住了引擎运作的声音，嘈杂而无情，没有半点生气，衬得车内气氛有空调这么冷。

“请打开电台吧。”刚褪下大衣不久的渚薰望着窗外冷不伶仃地来了一句。

“不如听听音乐？还有很长一段路，先生您先休息休息。”司机顿了顿，手上还是稳稳地抓住方向盘，只是眼睛有那么一瞬瞟了内后视镜。

“你在开车也不好说话。听电台收取的资讯更多。”

“好的，如果有指定的频道请告诉我。”

“文娱类的不错，话题也比较轻松。”

前方唯有车子的两束光开路，密集的雨点在光线中无所遁形，雨刮呆板地重复徒劳的工作，偶然越过远处的指示牌才感受到车子正不断前进。

司机看准路况，腾出手来在屏幕点下FM的标志，车厢内仿佛凝滞的空气因突如其来的人声与音效又开始运转起来。

“铃原小姐，最近有关注过舞台剧吗？”男主持的声音嘹亮而有些许兴奋的迫切。

这种乏善可陈又百试不爽的开头略显聒噪。

渚薰身子挨上车门，前臂搭上车门把，五指舒展开跟着雨刮的节奏轻点车窗开关按钮的四周。

“嗯……青叶先生是想向我介绍最近因舞台剧而渐露头角的舞台剧演员碇真嗣先生对吧？”

指尖颤了颤，蔫了般放下来没了动静。

司机看到镜中客人若有所思，俊美无暇的脸上浮出浅笑，薄唇弯弯，赤红的双眸盈满喜悦，又似是要落下一滴泪来。

“新闻触觉真敏锐。那我也不卖关子了。没错今天我们要介绍的是新晋人气舞台剧演员碇真嗣。很幸运，我们取得了碇先生的独家突击采访机会，接下来让我们一起收听这次的采访对话。”

两位主持的对话停止后出现多了许多杂音，不断有人在说话引发回响，还有奔跑时鞋子磨蹭木地板发出“吱”的刺耳的声音。

应该是在排练场地进行的采访。

“您好，碇先生。”

“您好。”

相比主持人的热情，被称为“碇先生”的年轻人声量较小，略显紧张。

渚薰知道这是碇先生小心翼翼的示好。

“感谢您百忙中抽空接受采访，辛苦了。”

“哪里。”

“能跟我们听众打个招呼吗？”

“好的。大家好，我是EVA剧团的碇真嗣，承蒙各位捧场，请大家多多指教。”

“是在做日常练习吗？为了新作准备？”

“啊，是的，在做日常练习。新作倒不是，是最近会开始在全国各地作《Fairytale》的巡演。”

“原来如此，听闻您的成名作《Fairytale》也是您接触舞台剧的契机呢。”

“的确。第一次出演舞台剧是在高中的时候，当时是因为文化祭，被话剧社邀请了过去帮忙，朋友也在所以才答应了。当时就觉得《Fairytale》是一部很棒的作品。”

语速均匀，与之前生涩的回答不同，或许是节目方根据他之前的回答制作的标准对白。

“高中时喜欢上了舞台剧，所以才毅然选择了艺术演出类学校。听说，当时您原本的志向是语言系相关专业的，但是突然转了截然不同的方向，也是因为这部作品吧？”

“是的。”

“要是有当时的录影就好了，《Fairytale》首次公演呢！编剧绫波小姐也一起出演了吗？”

“她当时突发状况，没办法准时到场，是另外一位朋友代替出演了。”

“真遗憾。不过是这部作品唯一一次双男主角出演，也算是意外惊喜了。”

“嗯……其实也是因为那位朋友我才决心转升学志愿的。”

“这是采访的意外收获吗。”主持人发出惊叹。

“也很久以前的事情了。”真嗣语速有点快。

“巡演大概是什么时候开始呢？”

“初定11月开始，详细时间和地点会在官网公布。我们正在全力加紧排练，希望将更好的作品呈现给大家。”

“感谢碇先生的配合，我们相信在11月EVA剧团和碇先生会为各位观众奉上崭新的演出。”

“希望大家多多支持。”

现场的杂音渐渐收小远去，节目还在继续，不外乎一些溢美之词。

车内滴滴答答的，无论是雨声还是指尖轻敲声在延续。

不久便投奔灯火熹微昏昏欲睡的都市去。


	2. TubeRose  2nd

一场秋雨一场寒，时入金秋，H市经过两天大雨的洗礼，气温明显下降了不少，偶有微风，天空放晴，有了些天高气爽的味道。

碇真嗣终于进入得来不易的半天假期，为了这半天时间，他提早了两个月来申请。

在剧团的排练热火朝天的，入了秋还是难免弄出一身汗来，所以离开前他借了团长办公室里的洗浴间洗漱一遍，换了身干净衣服才离开。

体形修长，米白的打底T恤外披靛青色长袖棉质外衣套在不甚宽广身板上，洗水造旧的牛仔裤包裹一双长腿，磨损的裤脚到脚踝处衬得肤色更为白皙。

他穿着有些划损痕迹的布鞋，背上双肩包，墨黑的发梢仍湿润，哪怕带着口罩，只要他那双墨蓝的眸子一抬起，就引来路人偷望。

大概是之前的演出加上各路媒体的采访，真嗣走在街上感受到比从前翻了倍的视线，不自觉加紧对目的地的张望，即便他很清楚走在这里根本望不到。

走过两个路口，他顺势拐进一条进入居民区的通路上，来往出入的居民不在少数，但氛围轻松许多，大家都行色匆匆无暇四处张望。

不起眼的街区边上有家面包屋，装潢朴素，甚至外表看上去只像个普通民居，仅在门口的墙边斑驳的铜质英文花体字招牌以及木框玻璃门门把处挂着“营业中”的牌子能让人看出这是间营业中的商店。

熟门熟路地搭上门把，向下按压，真嗣就跨进店里。

牌子晃了晃，门口迅速回复平静。

“欢迎光临。”身穿围裙扎起长发的女店员背对着他。

“您好，我是过来取蛋糕的。”两人都戴口罩，说话闷声闷气，十分拘谨。

“好的，请出示预订单据。”连忙摆好玻璃箱里的面包，女店员缓缓往收银台走去，顺道搁下夹子，木盘并脱下手套。

真嗣递出一直躺在外套口袋里单据，只见不知何时脱下口罩的女店员露出脸来，接过单据时温热的指尖碰到他的手指，抬起一双圆圆的眸子扫视而过。

“客人，请确认一下，是这个蛋糕吗？”她打开恒温冰柜，取出一个牛皮纸盒子，盒子四边印了店名，还用绸带缠上一圈，打个精致的蝴蝶结，盒盖开了个圆口以透明胶片封起。

款式普通，用料和手工却讲究的蓝莓蛋糕静躺在盒子里，他往盒子四角瞄了又瞄，确认品相后提起蛋糕准备离开。

“谢谢。”

“先生！不，不好意思！”点头致谢后，他刚转身，女生便喊住他。

顿时像脚下生了根似的，真嗣停下脚步来回头：“请问有什么事情吗？”

店里只有他们两，女生还能问谁。

“您是，碇真嗣碇先生吗？”

给这不肯定的声音定住了，他心底不禁惊叹女生目光锐利。

店员望着他像沙漠里终于遇到水源的旅人，姿态虽低却要吞了他似地打量着。

“嗯……是的。”头一次被识穿，明明他在预订单上还写着假名。

“能帮忙签个名吗？我朋友非常喜欢您。”店员边说边俯下身在收银台下的柜子翻来翻去，真嗣站了几秒，还是回到收银台边上。

在对方悉悉嘘嘘翻找东西时，他忍不住心里嘀咕：“你说的朋友就是你自己吧？”

下一瞬，一本崭新的A4大小速写本平摊在桌面，一支黑色细头马克笔放在上头。

“请。”她打开笔盖递给了真嗣。

真嗣默默接过，掂量一下签字的大小，随即利落地在洁白的速写本上签下自己的名字。

“十分感谢！”他准备把笔递还给店员，突然收了回去，低头在签名上留下今天的日期—9月13日，这才把笔还给对方，店员随即如获珍宝般合起本子又放回下面的柜子去了。

“不用客气。”低头看看手表，指针已偷偷推进不少，他转身推门而出。

护着蛋糕，保持身体平稳，向原来的主干道方向跑去，听见身后传来女生“多谢惠顾！”的呼声，似乎感觉轻松了些。

轻松到他顺利坐在车厢里迎来晚霞，毫无防备地抱紧盒子昏昏欲睡时，才想起自己如愿赶上前往海边的末班车。

“终点站—I市到了，终点站—I市到了，请各位乘客带好随身物品下车，下车前请清点随身物品以防丢失。现在是晚上X时X分，I市天气……”

从平和到聒噪的车厢广播响起，真嗣才醒来，慢慢睁开眼睛，努力地撑起僵硬的身体从座位脱离。

“呼……”车厢的温度明显比开出时低很多，外头屋顶上几盏大灯将整个冷清的月台照得锃亮锃亮的，广播不知何时结束，路轨潜入漆黑的路上。

幸好，出站时天气很好，一轮圆月高挂，他提着蛋糕，脱去口罩，深吸一口清凉的空气。

动身前往他无比熟悉，怀念的乌托邦，年年如此。

============================================

试阅2 这个月中旬开合刊的印量调查

短篇基本都会HE，刀子我是不怎么在行


	3. TubeRose  3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试阅的第三部分

I市的公共海滩上早早就没了人影，海风拂去白天存量不多的热量，熟悉的海腥透出一股冷冽。

插在蛋糕上的三根蜡烛烛光摇曳，明灭间，烛泪滴落到依稀能见的纯白滑腻的奶油上，暗暗一滴。

蜡烛越来越矮，抱膝蜷缩，倚坐在亭子四边的石板上的真嗣望向叠叠银浪乘月色一涌一退。

浪花里推涌起熟悉的身影，那少年就站在湿润的岸边，没有回头。

真嗣不会去打扰这幻觉，因为他时常看不出它与现实的偏差，也想不出少年长大的模样。

记忆只能停留在多年前的侧影。

在这里初次相见，在这里为彼此庆生，在这里毫无保留地依偎。

琳琳种种的第一次，就始于那一道侧影。

现在他已无法追寻的渚薰的身影。

可他不愿放弃，把身心寄托在曾与渚薰一起出演的舞台剧上，孜孜不倦地扮演那个寻找已消失的爱侣的王子，怀揣着对人鱼的爱与回忆，舍弃身份不断奔走。

剧情无数次在两人重遇中结束，他却是个虚假的王子无法得到如此幸运。

在高中二年级的文化季后，当真嗣感到暑气消退想起要准备考试以及渚薰的生日时，对方匆匆离开，没有告诉他自己的去向。

真嗣君，爷爷与你父亲的合作谈判失败，我必须回去了。

爸爸？谈判？渚君你要去哪里？

我也不知道。大概会到别的国家。

不要走，别走……他颤抖着缓缓伸出手，迟疑了一瞬，直接扑进渚薰怀中。

夕阳再炽烈，他只觉身在冰窖般寒冷。

第一次感受到相拥的体温，眼泪就是被融化了的冰，刷刷的滚落。

用力拥抱，抓紧，弄皱覆在这具身躯上的白衬衫，如罪人祈求怜悯忏悔般放声哭泣。

可惜，渚薰修长的手只会不温不火抱着他。

我们会再见的。真嗣君。薄唇在发鬓落下点点细吻。

他愤怒地打断对方甜蜜的安抚，对他而言像碰到火团，条件反射把危险源用尽全力推开。

你和你爷爷是冲着我父亲来的吗？

来到你身边的原因的确如此。被推开的一方没有再伸出手。

就不能留下吗？如果我值得你付出好感，为什么不值得你留下？！

不是不值得，而是我们没有条件，时机不成熟。

骗子。

最后真嗣转头跑开，慌乱间瞥见的，仍是渚薰熟悉的笑容。

好不甘心，好不甘心，他从头到尾都是跌跌撞撞跟不上，追不到的傻瓜。

从小他随工作繁忙的父亲辗转各个城市，偶然还要寄主父亲友人或老师的家，就算主动与同龄人结识，也很快会被排挤，因为日常生活毫无相同之处，既然搭不上话，一同玩耍，孩子们的活动渐渐地就与他无关，保持沉默便相安无事，偶然被欺凌，他也不在意，反正很快就会搬离。

继续漂泊还是停留，他不会有所期待，家里住进新房客他不会觉得生活有什么改变。

直到遇见渚薰，惊觉自己对快乐幸福这些不切实际的东西有点点期待。

连在黑夜中也情不自禁，看着来留宿的渚薰，偶然说上几句，情不自禁吐露心底的秘密，才心满意足进入梦乡。

与渚薰做同一样的事，许多兴趣爱好就冒上来，不擅长的也跃跃欲试。

他要尽全力

患得患失间，他曾问渚薰，为什么对他好。

结果得到了让他连呼吸方法都会忘记的回答。

你值得我付出好感。

应付恶意，真嗣可以无动于衷，可以置之不理，由得它们像泼洒在门上的油漆，面对好感，却是心房门前涌来了洪水猛兽不断敲打，冲破心防只是时间问题。

时间只有半秒钟。

亦是半秒，他们就转身不再相见。

半夜的海风愈发的冷，海浪骤然迅猛地扑上海滩，打湿了新一块干燥的海沙，轰隆隆的浪声也迅速的消散，岸边慢慢安静下来。

不再掩盖哼唱的《祝你生日快乐》。

歌声在静谧中循环往复，直到烛火禁不住这阵海风，化成一缕白烟消散了，残躯成纯白奶油上刺眼的红斑。

真嗣停了下来，身体长时间没有舒展，几乎不听使唤，他一点一点地伸直手，等到指尖恢复知觉才收回。

腕表上，表盘的一隅小小的荧光点不断跳动，突然哔的一声，表盘的背景荧光亮起，线条棱角分明的黑色粗体数字全已归零。

“我们走吧。”动手剔除蛋糕上的残烛。

忽然，一涨一退的浪声间，夹杂着似是细细的海沙被碾压而过的摩擦声。

倏地又消失了。

“我们去哪里？真嗣君。”当纸盒上的丝带再次被打成蝴蝶结时，真嗣听到了。

============================================

试阅3 合刊印量倒计时

想了很多，关于他们的描写


	4. TubeRose  4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试阅4part

公寓里还堆着一小座纸箱塔，里头装着渚薰一半家当，然而看着公寓还是空荡荡，他选择放下收拾的功夫，下楼去了。  
公寓的玻璃门甫一打开，凉凉的海风迎面吹来。  
一改前天夜幕大雨，现在天空寒星点点，明月高挂，还是从前的一派宁静安详。  
渚薰要在这里定居了，这里既不是他的出生地也不是他的故乡，却是他渴望的归处，仿佛他生来就只有这么一个愿望似的。  
如愿以偿后，就失了几分从容。  
在他心里描画出故乡模样的青年，渚薰彳亍着该怎么再靠近他。  
甚至车里听到有关青年耳熟能详的消息时，青年哭泣的模样就能涌现眼前。  
该怎么停止真嗣的哭泣？  
他从来都没做好，即便知道会令真嗣伤心落泪，也不会后悔。  
获得两人更好的未来，其中决定的要素从不在他们手上，他们只有把握机会的能力。  
坚信着会再次相见，任何孤独、空虚、痛苦皆无法侵袭。  
即使再次被指责为骗子，他也不会离开了。  
在堤岸的栏杆边站了一会儿，渚薰走下阶梯来到沙滩上。  
漆黑里，一望无垠的海湾失去了界限，乘风而来的海浪声与不为意间沾湿的裤腿令人生出已走进海里的错觉。  
忽然，远处浮现一点朦胧的光，相较电灯这点亮光实在羸弱。  
渚薰慢慢地朝光源挪步，可望而不可即的终点淡化了时间的流逝，消却海浪的冰冷。  
仿佛走进了夜的深处，潜藏着不为人知的梦。  
梦境渐渐变得明亮温暖而又清晰。  
孤独的歌声低沉醇厚，停顿接续分明，与烛光一般，在风中摇曳，将随时消失。  
歌声的主人压抑着，不敢放声高歌，明明四下无人仅有哗哗不尽的海浪。  
却像沙中的金子，轻易地让他人发现。  
是一首温柔的《祝你生日快乐》，被祝福的对象定会想亲吻那人的双唇。  
渚薰站在光源外，一个海滩休憩的遮阳亭十米左右开外，屏住了呼吸，脚下的沙子带来点点尖锐的刺痛。  
浪花不再沾湿他的裤腿，不再模糊沙子中细石的粗粝。  
祝福反复三次，干净地结束，摇晃的烛光如一声叹息，哆嗦着化成一缕白烟消散。  
“我们走吧。”那熟悉的声音在幽暗中打开了渚薰暗涌的回忆。  
他快步走去，看不清亭中的动静，想象不出任何景象，只知道他要抓紧这一瞬间。  
“我们去哪里？真嗣君。”站在身旁他却没有伸出手，甚至声音有些颤抖。  
仅存的从容随潮涌退去，他还记得从前在海边时两人的话语。  
对啊，当时是他的生日，今天也是。  
凉风拂去浮云，月光打在真嗣穿着大衣的后背，即使跟他想象的相差无几，修长而薄削，还是不敢主动上前拥抱。  
背对着他的双肩似乎轻颤，头垂下，一会儿就传来阵阵隐泣。  
“薰君……”  
“谢谢你，还记着我的生日。”  
“我是做梦吗，你已经不在了。”  
他不再压抑，一步向前，紧紧地拥住，仿佛漂浮于海中拼命抱着浮木般。  
发冷的唇印上温暖的颈侧，在真嗣耳边呢喃：“谢谢你，真嗣君。”  
痛苦着抑制潜藏的兴奋，再次拥抱真嗣时，渚薰明了，让他们真正痛苦的唯有分离。  
欺骗，愤怒，误解，远远不及其万分之一。


	5. TubeRose 5th

几乎看也没看就揭下冰箱上字迹秀丽的便签，明日香挠挠及肩的发，身上还穿着家居服打开了柜门取出几个便当盒搁在料理台上。

“菜式还行吧。笨蛋真嗣，都几岁了，小香肠还做成这样。”瞅着尾巴开花小章鱼状的香肠，明日香又拿出一罐啤酒打开灌了几口。

从中学就寄住在真嗣家的她从来没有“都几岁了回来还是不会做饭”的自觉，辗转各国，挑剔过无数料理，却从未剩一口真嗣做的菜。

十几岁如此，二十几岁也如此。

怀揣的小心思也是一样的，像一壶难以入喉的烈酒沉淀打磨成芬芳馥郁的佳酿，可惜无人问津。

十几岁时真嗣选择一个一看就有问题的男生，决心修读一个完全与他毫无关系的专业，二十几岁时面对粉丝追问毫不犹豫地公开见诚称她为国外回来租住家中的朋友。

明日香就懂了，完全没她的机会。

初次被问到如何结识另一名同龄同性伙伴，就是来自真嗣口中。

初次被问及如何庆祝朋友生日，也是真嗣发问。

初次带伙伴回家借住，还是真嗣杰作。

当时她怎么就没想明白呢？

可现在想来，其实没渚薰，她也不会成的。

被她称为笨蛋的真嗣把自己的喜恶憎怒分得明明白白，该纠结就纠结，该留恋的就留恋，就是徒增烦恼也义无反顾。

不像她那样，表面爱憎分明，里头总是追求那些哄自己开心假象，还用错方法。

也好，至少不用依赖一个人带给你的喜怒哀乐。

连续闷了几口啤酒，明日香闻到微波炉里散发的香气：“都几点了，还不回来。”

客厅的圆盘钟已指向深夜，她忽然想到了什么，点开手机屏幕，随即关掉。

“笨蛋真嗣。”

这笨蛋今晚是不会回来了，托他的福，她都记住了那个奇怪白毛的生日了。

渚薰的模样浮现在脑海，搅混了她原本就不怎么澄明的心绪，像锅魔女搅着冒泡的汤。

打他一开始出现，明日香就没给过他什么好脸色，连带着真嗣。

他过于体贴，包容爱护着笨蛋的一切，笨蛋就是笨蛋，毫不为意地敞开心怀。

一句话，一个动作，就让笨蛋从里到外散发着幸福的因子而不自知，完全不是同龄人该有的模样，得到奖励的孩子似的。

怀疑白毛勾勾手指，自己的名字都说不清楚。

从前她是不屑，实则是嫉恨，亦痛恨自己的无能。

眼看笨蛋陷进去愈发依赖，全身心依赖这个天降男友时，她只觉真嗣被骗也活该。

到某天白毛优等生不再上学，笨蛋告假被她发现躲在家里抱着对方的白衬衫糊的全是泪水时，她嘴上骂着又不禁红了眼圈。

最后，带着对真嗣的愤怒回到祖国求学了。

嚼了几年外面的菜，明日香慢慢开始知道自己就是败下阵的孔雀还嘴巴硬。

她才是胆小对爱一无所知的一方。

一个不会掩饰的傻瓜修读表演系，每年坚持给那家伙过生日，还给她借住自己家里，她清楚真嗣的心意是有多坚定。

自己再在一旁自顾自别扭的话就是愚蠢。

食物在微波炉里热了又凉，电视节目到了深夜新闻静了下来，明日香才惊醒自己到在沙发上睡着了。

不在意晚餐已不再冒热气，盒子放在餐桌，她好好地说句“开动了”就开始狼吞虎咽。

明日香饿极了，笨蛋的爱情，她对笨蛋的心意连肚子都填不饱，怎么填满心头？

还有许多比这些事情更值得她去弄个明明白白。

“工作加油，明日香。”

明天又是新的一天。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

试阅5


	6. TubeRose 6th

从前是真嗣打着伞默默靠近在海边作画的渚薰，现在则是渚薰怀抱小束花坐在观众席上等着演出完毕。  
漆黑开阔的剧场里观众都在聚精会神地欣赏演出，偶尔传来某些粉丝兴奋雀跃的私语，但他们很快又被台上的演出吸引回去。  
热烈的气氛，耀眼的灯光在温暖空气中催动幽香，拥有雪白翘边的花包在窈窕的花枝上静待怒放，于幽暗中提醒别人有它的存在。  
远不如渚薰与丽独特的发色来得显眼。  
巡演才刚开始，他们就在头等席上碰面。  
一个编剧，一个观众，两个老同学。  
“很久不见了。”丽端坐软椅上，目光停驻于舞台，演出一开始就没有瞥渚薰一眼。  
台上，因抗拒狩猎人鱼的王子被父亲赶到乡下领地，夜里偶遇在湖边化为人形的人鱼，两人成为好友。  
“嗯。你还是老样子。”  
双方没有眼神接触，自说自话般神色淡然地看着台上的表演。  
“难道会有什么改变吗？”  
“不会。”绫波她从来都像空中明月，仿佛是亘古不变的安静。  
王子在白天时热切地抒发他对唯一挚友的想念，却在夜里面对人鱼时变得寡言，人鱼轻易地读懂了王子羞怯。  
“碇君从来没有忘记第一次演出的感觉，所以，这个角色没有人比他更适合。”  
饰演人鱼的演员都是轮班更替的，可真嗣的表现始终如一，甚至令观众有了“人鱼真实存在”的错觉。  
人鱼就过于天马行空了，人们认为是最初饰演人鱼的那位好友。  
“真嗣君现在的改变只是在追赶从前。你呢？”  
“我。过得很满足。”丽自称时还是淡漠的样子，说起“满足”一词时，空中明月就到了水里，恰好一个如梦似幻的笑容拂皱了一池月色。  
渚薰定眼细看，往昔记忆中的单调清澈让双眸里五光十色的灯光驱走：“是你的选择就好。我也不会后悔当时离开真嗣君。”  
“你对他很有信心。但我们从来都不具有表里如一的坚强，即使他完成了许多不可能的事情。”  
“我还是有信心，真嗣君会再次相信我。”  
剧情已到王子在森林遇险坠湖，人鱼义无反顾地展现原型将他救起。  
从小被灌输人鱼天敌论的王子一时天人交加，嘴上颤抖着说人鱼欺骗自己云云，在湖里冷得发抖的手又不肯放对方离开。  
人鱼坦露身份又言之凿凿表达自己对王子的喜爱，正当各自枉然时，湖边涌现出许多手持利器的士兵。  
原来王子夜里的举动逃不过国王的监视，人鱼真身一现，士兵们就一哄而上。  
丽缓缓起身拾起提包，转身俯视一眼席上的渚薰，随即小步走进舞台边的门。  
尚有余温的扶手上留下了一张卡片，渚薰双指夹起，前后翻看，是张绫波丽的名片，可这次重要的信息却在背面。  
该是绫波手写的黑色字迹。  
11PM工作结束，他的车在地下车库2层。  
这场演出结束后有小型见面会，天气寒冷出发前真嗣劝他回酒店等。  
他不愿一路以来的习惯被打破，肯定等待真嗣演出结束，亲自将他接回去。  
正如故事最后的最后，获得人鱼献出的生命之实的王子守着与挚友再见的诺言于人世间兜兜转转寻找人鱼的身影，终于某天在人海中相逢，渚薰怎会读不懂真嗣在相逢后不敢透露的喜悦？  
他会跟他一起等待，再次感到幸福的一天来临。


	7. TubeRose 7th

按按腕表边的小按钮，表盘瞬间亮起，显示的时间已接近真嗣离开剧场的时间了。  
我没有去地下车库，他喜欢跟我碰面再过去，从不管是否会碰上什么粉丝。  
偶尔也碰到过听见团长私底下的告诫，毫不例外，真嗣会认真答应可谁都不知道他不时游移的视线暴露了自己的小盘算——换着办法跟我碰面。  
所以，很多时候，约定的时间不奏效，或说没意义，因为，总有一方早到一方迟到。  
迟到也就准时到，不过相较之下就是迟了。  
恰巧，今晚迟到的是我。  
不久前，绫波还告诉我今晚真嗣还有额外的工作。  
放慢脚步，我悄悄地靠近，直到他发现。  
压过脚下的一层粉雪嘎吱嘎吱地响。  
真嗣不轻易表露自己，而是选择隐忍着等待某些情绪偷偷溢出，待你发觉时已被他包围。  
安静地侯着你的答案，又情不自禁，是有些撒娇的意味。  
如同现在他站到路灯下。  
大雪纷飞里，等待的人总会忍不住抬头仰望照亮粉雪的街灯，好像站在小小的一隅，盯得足够长久就能看见天空尽头似的。  
街灯下的他唤起记忆里的剪影。  
放学途中，晚霞毫不留情地打在他手背上，起伏的骨节间拖长了昏暗的影子。  
“真嗣君。”我突然抓住他孤零零的手。  
力度不大，他稍稍反应过来，大概犹豫了一下才回头。  
自然手也要放开。  
“怎么了？”面对我，他也会习惯低头，不过马上又微微抬起，仔细地瞧着我。  
这人双眼是含着一湾带月的河，领着我的唇轻轻贴上，看看是不是像我心里那块角落一样柔软。  
他不懂得掩饰自己的内向，唯独对我努力地变得自然，放弃隐忍。  
可惜晚霞的阴翳也盖不住脸颊的红晕。  
跟现在一样，他就远远看着，直到距离近得快脸贴脸才打开还抱着花的怀抱，接受相拥。  
紧紧拥抱，真嗣恨不得融进我的怀里，二人四腿找不到陌生的重心在雪地上漫不经心地碾出深浅不一的脚印。  
巡演的这几个月里，每次演出后我们都会像这样紧紧拥抱，比高中时的次数多很多。  
我们很享受这种堪称静谧的时刻，几乎与缓缓下降的粉雪融为一体，在弥补曾经失去的。  
“真嗣君，这样抱着你的时候，我才觉得我有从前，现在，未来。”  
“又是这种我摸不着头脑的话。”  
“认识你之前，时间是凝滞而无意义。”  
他将额头抵在我的肩上，声带的颤动都会给他听见吧。  
“我知道的，以前也说过。”他顿了一下，又闷闷地道：“不过跟以前完全不一样。”  
“我们的心境都变了吧。”与我们每次都不着边际的对话比，我呼出的雾气格外真实。  
“以前你说这些，我弄清楚意思后也觉得你在哄我。想想，哄我有什么意思，或许你哪天就走了，还是很珍惜这些的。你离开后，我后悔怎么记下这些话。”  
他把我搂得更紧了，我亲亲他的额角，有些许冷。  
“现在，薰再说给我听，就算记下了将来也不后悔。”  
“都说了，我完成不了爷爷他们给的任务，当时只能回去。现在爷爷他们对我完全失望，以后也不会有什么麻烦了。”忽然想吻住他的唇。  
算了，我更愿意听他说话，就想记下他各种神情，随着我的记忆镌刻在意识里。  
两人之间有用不尽的耐心，再相遇时好像才不见几天似的，他哭着有些说过的话又重新说，我醒悟过来，边安抚他边跟他解释。  
原就是一颗心掰成两瓣，合在一起最自然不过。  
他抬起头，眼睛里映着我的唇，多了一点澄澈：“巡演结束后，我想开始新的剧目。”  
“真嗣君也让我的生活与你一起翻开新篇章吧。”双唇凑近他的，白雾打湿了他透红的鼻尖也染上一丝温度。  
应该是答应了，他一手拿着花一手圈紧了我的脖子，我则搂紧他的腰身在雪中深吻。  
久违地深吻，随时间流淌。


	8. TubeRose Final

“今天是一个久违的晴天呢，铃原小姐。”  
“是的，之前不是雨天就是雪天，又冷又潮。幸好之前还有这么多的好作品面世，要不然实在太冷了。”  
“看不出哦，《Fairytale》在我们这里开演的时候你比谁都有精神呢。”  
“当然，因为终于有机会去看呀，青叶先生有赶上最后一场吧？传闻还会碰到人鱼的原型哦。”  
“其实你就想说这个吧？”  
“现在那位先生的身份与碇先生的关系可谓是大家最关心的问题了。”  
“据可靠消息，碇先生可是每年都会给这位朋友默默地过生日，风雨不改，可见两人关系不一般。”  
“连老同学兼老租户S小姐和绫波小姐都没这种待遇。大家真是十分好奇。”  
电台主持人的声音自是万里挑一，对于自梦乡中归来的旅人，怎样的天籁之音都是如蚊子哼哼叫般惹人难受。  
风中传来海水独有的腥气，比起传入耳中的广播节目，窗帘被拂起的“呼呼”声更让人有清醒的欲望。  
安稳温暖，柔软平静的气息，无论是刚睁开双眼接受到的光线亦或是身处的床铺中，都充满着幸福的因子。  
伸出光裸的手臂让如浪起伏的窗帘擦过，让风从指缝窜过，暖洋洋的慵懒与薄被包裹全身，不一会儿手臂就垂落下来。  
这次电台节目终于将渚薰拉回现实的早晨，他睡在自己复式公寓的二楼卧室里，身边的枕头、被子空荡荡，空气中隐隐约约传来一阵食物煮熟后的香气。  
巡演结束后，他与真嗣的来往更加频密，留宿也是常有的事，整个公寓的改变越来越多，不经意间总会为对方腾出空间。  
无论何时何地何种场合，若有他的存在，真嗣就能寻找到靠近亲密的机会，他亦乐于其中。  
坊间的各种传闻完全无碍两人的交往，任由他人猜想，任由他人议论，任由他人描述，他们没有在意的闲暇。  
旧梦难寻，两人不约而同选择逆流而上，才得来现在的光景。  
翻身起床，洗漱好披上长外套，渚薰悄悄下楼关停了收音机，围着围裙的真嗣在厨房里正忙。  
“薰，早上好。”早餐已预备好，真嗣立刻摆盘上桌。  
“早上好，真嗣君。”取过对方手中的两个盘子，渚薰凑近真嗣来了个早安吻。  
虽然自己也会有主动的时候，可渚薰每次的亲昵都使他心头一跳。  
在食物与咖啡的香味里，两人享受着平静的早晨，从今日的行程聊到近来的新闻资讯，无所不谈。  
早餐结束后，轮到渚薰进入厨房清洗餐具，真嗣还捧着马克杯。  
袅袅雾气氤氲了他的脸：“薰，我能，我能把东西搬过来吗？父亲已经搬到研究所了，明日香说自己能做饭……所以，我们能一起住吗？”  
其实，他跟明日香休息的时间不一，很少时候碰面，明日香见到他做的饭菜的次数比本尊还多，自告诉她重遇渚薰后，明日香就嚷嚷着要自己做饭，现在他想跟渚薰住一起，倒像被明日香赶出家门。  
渚薰回头看了一眼真嗣，那小心翼翼期待的模样，不禁让他莞尔：“还没注意到吗？家里所有储存个人物品的空间都已经腾出一边。赶紧过来吧。”  
他们终于等到雪融花开，春日来临的时刻。  
“真的吗？我还想着是不是自己表现太明显了。”真嗣小声嘟囔。  
“的确很明显。”几乎每晚，对方都会留在他的身边。  
“以为薰会比较喜欢留有个人空间的感觉，所以，之前都……”自己还为时常留宿会否惹人烦而困扰。  
胆小的推测被打断：“相互建立亲密关系并不代表就是绝对占领对方的个人空间。共同生活尽管难免会有摩擦，但我相信我们两人可以处理得很好。”  
已收拾好餐具，渚薰转身走到餐台边，向真嗣伸出掌心：“请跟我生活吧，真嗣君，我对我们的生活很有信心。”  
“嗯。”目不转睛地望着眼前的恋人，如望着天边耀目的星宿，真嗣握紧对方的手，熟悉的体温瞬间在两人掌心间蔓延。  
既然何种呼唤诉说都是无法停止猜测，我们何不以余生尽情印证唯有你我两人才可共鸣的爱语？

“铃原小姐，绫波老师的新作准备开展巡演咯，票定好了吗？”  
“当然，希望有幸能碰上碇先生的男友吧。”  
“到时候别太热情，看到美男子就忘了做好采访工作。”  
“前段时间碇先生已公布交往的对象正是之前巡演时形影不离的N先生，此次更传出两人已同居，速度之快令人大跌眼镜。难得我们再次取得特别采访机会……”


End file.
